The invention relates to a connection of a hook or similar connecting member made out of metal wire which is in engagement with a cord, strand or similar member made out of artificial fibers. A folded over end region of the cord passes through the bent portion of the hook shaft. The invention is particularly adapted to be used with stretched nets in frames of chairs, sofas, beds and the like. In this type of furniture cords which cross over each other at an angle are connected to each other at the crossing points and are connected at their ends by means of connecting hooks.
In a known construction of this type, the end portion of the cord extends through a bent portion of the hook shaft which is formed as a closed eyelet. The end of the cord which is guided through the eyelet is connected with the cord portion extending towards the eyelet by means of wire clamps and forms therewith a closed loop. Such a connection is inexpensive to manufacture but its strength depends entirely on the clamping part of the wire clamp which forms the cord loop. Since such furniture is subjected to dynamically changing loads acting on the cord, its strength, namely the fatigue strength or life of such a connection frequently is insufficient even when two or three wire clamps enclose the cord loop. In addition thereto, the wire clamps corrode with the passage of time which causes a weakening of the connection. This drawback is particularly significant in moist climates where such connections may fail after a relatively short time.
In lieu of the aforedescribed connections, which are primarily used with cords, there are also known a large number of very strong connections for wire ropes, where the connection is made between a wire rope eyelet and a connecting member. Such connections require, however, large labor and material input as well as the utilization of expensive machinery for manufacturing such connections. Therefore, such connections, which may utilize metal wire as a material for the eyelets or wire ropes, are too costly to be used in the manufacture of inexpensive items such as furniture.